First Is The Rain Then The Sunshine
by Epic XD
Summary: Kairi (OC, I hate them too.) is accepted into the whammy house after everything that happen in her life cause her to not trust people. Her life has been hell since she could remember will a black messy haired sweet loving boy change that or will it continue raining on Kairi life. LXOC.PS the cover photo is Kairi same hair length but she's 13
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or the Death Note characters but I do own Kairi, and Jessica also the teachers are actually suppose to be my teachers, I couldn't come up with names and this is how they actually act? There strange and so is my school...to the story.**

**No one's pov**

Kairi woke up in her dorm and gazed over her sleeping roommate. She smiled and giggle at the sight, her roommate was on the floor not on her bed. "Jesse?!" The thirteen year old whisper. "Jessica!" She said louder. "Jesse!" She finally yelled yet her roommate snore even more.

How does she do that? Kairi thought to herself and grabbed a pillow. She chucked the pillow at her roommate.

"Oow!" Jesse sat up rubbing her head. "Seriously, how can you sleep with rock hard pillows?" Her blonde messy hair covering her face as she tried to get up and move. Kairi shook her head senselessly.

"Get ready, will you. We have to go to the beach remember?" The blonde stare at her friend.

"Oh yeah, to the amusement park!" She smile widely. "Finally, One last semester." She ran to her closet and threw on a hot pink short flowing dress with a jean jacket.

Kairi yawned and got out of bed, she pulled on a plain white t-shirt with black short and a blood red hoodie. On her wrist way always her number one and only luck charm bracelet, it had five different charms on it, it only needed one more to be complete.

"Ooo we have to go on the most scariest, twisting, highest and fastest coaster there!" Jesse jump with excitement while Kairi gulped. She Loves amusement parks, everything about them but she was a wuss sometimes and she knew and accepted that fact.

Jesse grabbed her purse while

Kairi grabbed her wallet by its sliver chain. "Ready?" Jessica asked Kairi.

"Yeah."

The two girls walked out of their dorm and through the halls of the

Academy. Mrs. Six stopped the two girls right before they hit outside.

"Kairi, wants to see you." Mrs. Six removed her brown hair from her face.

"But I made sure I did nothing wrong, I mean that guy deserve it, he was being a dirty little pervert and-" Kairi's teacher cut her off.

"What? Miss Hocome this has nothing to do with trouble." The older woman gave concern look to the girl. "But what did you do to the boy?"

"Nothing!?" Jessica butt into the conversation saving her friend detention.

"Alrighty then? Fellow me, please." Kairi fellow behind her math teacher to the office with her blonde hair friend trailing behind her.

In the was and another guy who had brown hair that was sightly grayish with a mustache and glasses. "Ah, Miss Hocome can you please shut the door." Kairi stared that the two men what was going to happen.

"With all do respect , I would like if Jessica was to hear this too." She said politely, Jesse step into the room.

"But this is about you not her, Miss Hocome." The teacher argue with his student.

"Yes, but it's my choice with I want her hear it as well." Kairi stood down her principal and won. His black hair covering the glare he was giving her, she glare back.

"Anyways, back on topic. Do you know why your hear?" asked, the young girl looked at her principal then at the other man and then looked at Jessica who rose arms in surrender.

"Nope."

The brown hair man with a mustache began to talk. "You have been accepted in the Whammy house."

Kairi's and Jessica's mouth dropped open with both girls eyebrow rise.

"Uh?" Stared both of the girls.

"The Whammy house Is a orphanage for successors." He explain.

"Uh?" Once again both girl stared with complete stupidness.

"The point is Miss, Hocome is that you have too go there." Kairi stared with confusion at her teacher.

"What do you mean, she lives here." Jessica spoked before me.

"Actually the school only payed for the two years that you've been here so once school starts again your going to leave, unless you can pay for it Miss Hocome." said disrespectfully. Kairi glared at him with her blue eyes now on fire.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Kairi sighed and turn her attention to the man with the mustache and glasses. "How long til we leave?"

"An hour."

Kairi nodded waved to her principal and the other man walk out of the room. Jesse glared at both them and ran after the girl she thought as a sister.

Once in her room, Kairi slid down the wall, breaking into sobs. Jesse join her and the two girls shake with sobs in each other arms.

"Promise to keep in touch?" Jesse asked holding out her pinkie.

"I pinkie swear, on my life." Kairi wiped her tears away. Jesse stood up holding out her hand.

"Lets get you pack shall we?" Jessica gave her leaving friend her signature smile, which could brighten the mood on the darkest day.

"Yes we shall." The two girl giggle and began throwing things into Kairi two suitcases.

Soon enough forty minutes went by and Watari let her talked to Jessica for the last twenty.

"You got everything?" The blonde said trying to keep her voice even.

Kairi nodded her black and blonde streaks getting in the way of her face.

"You got your charm bracelet?" Jesse whimper close to tears.

Kairi nodded again.

"Here." Jesse turn around and walked over to her dresser, grabbed a little blue box with green ribbon tried in bow around it.

Kairi gave her a confuse look and took the box.

"Open it, when you get there okay and you have to keep in touch or so help god I will find your ass Hocome."

Jesse laugh a little finishing the goodbyes. Kairi smile and hugged Jesse tightly.

"I see you later, K this isn't goodbye."

And with that the two girl hugged one last time then Kairi walked sadly to the car. She waved Jesse from behind.


	2. Friends

**The cover photo to the story is Kairi she just 13 but she has the same hair length. Anyways please review this my first ever fanfic and I need to know if I a good writer or not. **

**Be honest please. **

**-Epic xD **

**Also L is a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do want own Death Note or it characters, but I wish. Me and Ryluke would be friends forever...**

**To the story:**

No Ones Pov:

Kairi and Watari arrived there in a matter of minutes...by car anyway. Kairi was still not in the mood to talk nor smile for anyone, though she change her expression to a shock look. The house look huge it was old and with a brown roof.

The expression did not change when she enter the house, it look even bigger in the inside. The house looked flawless. " , B, L, A! Come and meet our newest guest." Kairi gave Watari a strange look.

_B?L? A? What kind of names are those? _Kairi thought to herself.

The first to come down the stairs was a old aging man who Kairi guess to be " ". He smile down that the girl she gave him a unhappy glare back. Next was a sandy brown haired boy with brown eyes. He ran up to Kairi with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm A! Are you Kairi? Are you? Are you!" He said with joy, Kairi didn't want to tell the boy but he was friggin annoying.

Two more boys came down. "Now Kairi is a little..." He looked down at her she glare with a unhappy looked at him. "Tired, she been through a lot today. You can call her Kairi, K or Kai." Watari told the three boys including the old man.

"Kairi this is B and L." He pointed to each of the boys, they look very similar but there cons to saying they were twins. B had reddish eyes while L had greyish blackish. They both shared the black messy hair.

L was the first to open his mouth between the two. "How old are you?"

"13. Why do you asked?" Kairi mumble.

"Well, your super short." Kairi glare up that so called L.

Watari caught the attention of the four of them. "Why don't you show to her room." The three boys nodded. A was pulling Kairi up the stairs nearly causing her to trip every three seconds.

"Your room number is 12, your ten away from me, but it's okay well still play okay?" Kairi put on a fake smile but she was actually cheering inside. "B's rooms is number 6 and L's in 11!" A shown the numbers with his fingers as he explained. Kairi nodded, the boys help put her boxes into the room. Everything was going fine until A said on simple thing. "Why do you have so many scars? What happen?" Kairi glared now at the kid. Now there was a very very angry and in pain Kairi.

"Get out." She told sternly. B and L stared at Her, with shocked. "Get out!" She shouted, the boys left quickly leaving her in the room alone angst the wall.

_Why did someone always go there?_

Kairi thought as she buried her head in her knees.

Memories, horroriable memories flooded the girls mind. She was the girl on one cared about, the girl they sent out of the orphanage to her abusing uncle and aunt.

_Of course now the boys think that she was some freak that cuts herself...Damn it._ Kairi thought to herself and slam her head back angst the wall.

Why couldn't she be normal, how come it seem she was cursed with bad luck. Because this was the way her life was from the beginning.

Kairi reach into her pocket and pulled the little box that Jesse gave her. She open the box with such careful -ness as if it would shatter into a billion pieces.

Inside the box was a soft cotton in the middle was a little tiny locket shaped in a heart. Kairi open it to find a picture of her and Jesse, the picture was taken on Kairi's birthday the week after she found out that she could trust the blonde. On the other side of the locket was empty. In the box there was a piece of paper folded into a perfect square.

Hey Kairi,

So obviously it me, Jessica. I knew your birthday was coming up (hehe August 15th hehe) and you needed one last charm for your bracelet so I hoped you like it, the other side of the locket is for you to find something special. Happy Birthday! :)

Love your Bf/sister,

Jessica Hem

Kairi was, for the third time in tears. She for the first time felt completely broken, after everything she has been through, now, this was the thing the torn her to pieces.

There was a knock that her door, Kairi snapped her head up that the wooden door. "Come in." She answer trying to wipe away all the tears and keep her voice even. L poked his head into her room.

"Dinner." He took a closer look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy. Tears strains were on her cheeks and her shaky form proved she been crying. L didn't know what to do, he wasn't good with being social so he simply said three words that he could think of. "Are you Okay?"

Kairi stood up, and wiped the tears the still escape her bright sky blue eyes. "Y-yeah I fine." She strutter. "Is A always so childish?" She asked L.

L nodded and continue walking down the stairs. He watch as her hair Bounce as she walked down the stairs. She enter the dinning room, everyone stared at her mostly with concern.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Watari asked her. She nodded, sat down that the table. The dinner went on but silence filled the air, questions for me only took a couple seconds to answer.

Once the awkward dinner was over everyone except for and wanted to go outside. Kairi figure that she had get out her crappy mood and try to at least make one new friend. The black and blonde streak girl ran up to the second floor down the hall to room 12. She quickly pull off her plain white T-short on into a green tank top with raffles.

The thirteen year old smiled and walked back down stairs. "What are you guys waiting for?" She asked the three guys.

"You!" A jump into the air. Kairi smile, maybe he isnt that bad. "Can we play hide and go seek B!" A asked happily.

"Yeah, but your it." B answer and looked at A who nodded and walked into the kitchen and started counting. Kairi thought this was childish but it was this fun. B ran out the door quicker than a snap of a finger.

L grabbed kairi wrist and dragged her out of the sliding door, the two ran through the yard to the forest area. Where Kairi let go of him and fell. Kairi hiss in pain but continue walking/limping over to a giant three. L help her get over there even through he kept telling her that they should quit the game and get look at.

Behind the tree no one talked for what felt like hour but then L finally broke the Silence. "So what really happen to you," He stopped for second. "You don't have to tell me but I just want to know if your okay?"

Kairi bit her bottom lip and looked at L. "I have only talk about my life to one person and that was Jesse," she stopped to show her locket. "She was the only person I trusted how do I know I can trust you?" Something inside her told her that she could but she was scared of the unknown.

L still didn't have answer but Kairi did. "Lets start off as friends okay? And maybe I tell you." She gave him her signature smile that was as bright as sunshine it self.

"Friend? I don't think have friends."

Kairi gave him a confuse look." I though those two were your friends?"

L shook his head. "They are...just acquaintances. But it would be nice to have a friend so I accept your offer." Kairi face palm herself, _what was with this guy?_

"I know, let's play 20 questions." Kairi cheer quietly, L nodded.

"Favorite color?"

"White"

"Okay then, neon orange or green."Kairi answer her own question.

"Hobbies?" L asked Kairi.

"Um...Playing guitar and singing. Hm..listing to music and watch horror movies." Kairi smiled and moved closer to the tree.

"Horror movies?" L asked.

"Yeah it fun to laugh at the characters." L smirk, there was something about this girl,something that made him smile and actually show happiness. L smile and Kairi jumped up, hissing with pain from

her ankle.

"You smiled! I got you to smile." Kairi cheered over and over again, it didn't take long for A to find them because of the noise. Since Kairi ankle was sprang, L picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house. Kairi couldn't help but laugh the untried time she was being carried and she didn't even know why.

"Watari, Kairi did something to her ankle."

Watari came in to find Kairi lay out on the couch her ankle up on a pillow.

"Well lets see what wrong with shall we?" Kairi nodded. Watari examined her ankle, lefties it slightly.

"So..." Kairi asked tiredly.

"It's just a sprang but you should be more carful." He chuckle, Kairi glare at him but it turn into a sight smile. L sat next to Kairi watching Watari wrapped her ankle, but soon the the phone rang and he lightly dropped her foot on to a fluffy brown pillow. "L please help her."

L nodded and began wrapping her foot, Kairi crutch her eyes shut and L stopped all at once, he wouldn't consider himself taking care of others but he had a friend now and he was Afraid of hurting her. "Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded monotone but with hint of worry.

"Nope, it's not you. It's my ankle, it stings a little." She gave a peppy smile with a thumps up. L smile back and continue wrapping her foot.

By the Time he was finish, there was a messy hair sleeping girl. L smile while picking the small girl up into his arms the way he did earlier. Walking pass Watari with a nod he carried Kairi up the stair as the old man grin at the boy. _It was a good idea to bring the girl here._


End file.
